


First and Last Time

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Credence was hanging posters in a bad lighted alley, like his stepmother told him to. He hated doing it, but he didn’t have a choice: if he didn’t obey she would whip him with a belt.He winced when a man appeared out of nowhere and walked towards him.-Credence.- the man greeted him.-Mister Graves.- the boy greeted him back, taking a hesitant step away from the wall and towards the wizard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 67 "ultima volta" of the Italian challenge maritombola by maridichallenge on LJ.  
> For Fae, because I promised this to her <3

Credence was hanging posters in a bad lighted alley, like his stepmother told him to. He hated doing it, but he didn’t have a choice: if he didn’t obey she would whip him with a belt.

He winced when a man appeared out of nowhere and walked towards him.

-Credence.- the man greeted him.

-Mister Graves.- the boy greeted him back, taking a hesitant step away from the wall and towards the wizard.

-Are there any news for me?- Percival asked in a low, warm tone.

Credence shook his head, apparently shrinking into himself as if he was afraid of the consequences of his answer.

He squeezed his eyes at the sight of a hand getting closer to his face, but it didn’t hit him: quite the contrary, it gently caressed his cheek.

-It’s fine. I’m just concerned about your stepmother’s actions.- Graves reassured him, lightly brushing the tip of his free fingers on the scars on the boy’s hands.

Credence whimpered at the mild pain, squirming a little.

-I’m so sorry about this.- the man whispered sweetly into the other’s ear, pulling him closer by firmly holding the back of his neck. –When all this is over I’ll personally take care of you.- he promised.

The boy opened his eyes wide, hesitantly looking at him.

-R-Really?- he asked in high-pitched, hopeful tone of voice.

-Sure.- Graves reassuringly half-smiled.

The boy’s heart skipped a beat. Was he dreaming? If he were he truly wished never to wake up.

-But you will have to resist a bit longer. Can you do that, Credence?- Percival asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Barebone promptly nodded. He could do anything, _anything_ , in order to please his Mister Graves.

-You’re such a good boy.- the man praised him.

He cupped the other’s cheeks and kissed him softly.

Credence widened his eyes for a moment before melting into the wizard’s touch, raising hesitantly his hands to grab Percival’s coat, as if he feared the man could disappear at any moment.

-I’m not going anywhere.- Graves reassured him, pushing him backwards into a recess of the alley’s wall. That way they were hidden from the main street.

Credence panicky squirmed at the feeling of being trapped, but the man’s lips on his own quickly erased that feeling. They were warm and wet, so pleasurable…

Percival’s hands moved from the boy’s face; one went on the back of his head, intertwining his fingers with Barebone’s hair, while the other slid down his chest, to his belt. He undid it and opened the buttons of the trousers underneath, so that he could put his hand inside of them.

Credence squirmed and whimpered at that sensation, visibly blushing.

-M-Mister Graves, w-what…?- he tried to ask, but was gently hushed by the man’s mouth on his own.

-Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. You’ll like it, I swear. Do you trust me?- Percival asked, looking straight into the other’s eyes.

The boy hesitated, but then he nodded.

Graves smiled, making Credence’s doubts completely melt away. The hand in his trousers was so gentle and confident, he was already starting to feel good. He had never felt like this before.

Percival kissed him again, gently and sweetly, keeping his eyes half closed in order to watch his informer’s reactions.

The boy started shivering as soon as his member was touched, moaning softly into the man’s mouth. It was clear that his stepmother’s puritan principles refrained him from touching himself.

Graves moved his hand up and down Credence’s length, rubbing its tip with his thumb every now and then, varying the rhythm often so that the boy wouldn’t get used to it.

Credence shivered, his legs shaking for the intensity of those new feelings, his hands tightly grasping Percival’s coat and forcibly keeping him close. He felt himself melting into the man’s touches and kisses, completely losing clarity of thought; in that moment the world didn’t exist, there were only him and his Mister Graves and all those beautiful emotions.

He had never felt as good as when he reached orgasm –his first– and he surely never felt as peaceful as the few moments after it, when he was panting in the wizard’s arms, his head resting on the man’s chest, his ear pressed onto the soothing sound of Graves’ heartbeat.

-How do you feel?- Percival asked in a sweet whisper, kissing the boy’s hair.

-G-Good.- Credence croaked.

-You’ll feel like this any time you want when we’ll be together.- the wizard promised, lifting the boy’s head to look into his eyes filled with devotion for him.

He took his wand out of his coat and cleaned the mess inside Credence’s clothes, fixing his trousers and belt, then kissed him one last time.

-I’ll see you soon, Credence.- he said before stepping away and vanishing.

The boy was left in that alley still slightly panting, wishing for the next time he would see Mister Graves again with all his heart.

 

Some days later the moment he dreamed about came; sadly it wasn’t as beautiful as he expected. Mister Graves was different, colder, more detached. He barely caressed his cheek.

Maybe it was his fault, Credence thought. Maybe he did something wrong, maybe he didn’t work hard enough to gather the informations Mister Graves needed.

He hoped he could, one day, earn that pleasure and peace again.


End file.
